


Kids Say The Darndest Things

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Daughter goes over to visit Uncle Haymitch and his family and asks a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Say The Darndest Things

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Katniss was planting flowers with her four year old daughter in the garden. They heard Haymitch’s daughter next door jumping on her trampoline.

Petra asked Katniss. “Mommy, can we borrow Hailey’s bouncy bouncy for my birthday party tomorrow?

“You can go next door and ask her. If she says yes, Uncle Haymitch will bring it over later.

Petra opened the gate that separated their yards. She waved at Hailey who was trying to do flips in the air. Hailey slowed down and said. “Hi Petra. What’s up?

“Can I borrow your bouncy bouncy for my party?

Hailey laughed. “It’s called a trampoline. Yeah, you can borrow it. 

“Can Uncle Haymitch bring it over tonight so I can practice? I fell off the bouncy bouncy at Jenny’s house last month. I don’t want that to happen again.

Hailey smiled. “Let’s go ask my Dad. She yelled over the yard. “Aunt Katniss, Petra and I are going inside.

“Okay.” Katniss called.

They went in the back door into the living room and Haymitch was asleep in his chair. Petra started to run to surprise him awake. Hailey grabbed the pots that were left in the corner of the room and started banging them together. Haymitch woke with a start a few seconds before Petra jumped on his lap.

“Hey Kid. What are you doing here? He asked.

Petra glared at Hailey. “I wanted to surprise him like Daddy.

“My Daddy doesn’t like to be surprised awake.” Eleven year old Hailey said seriously.

“Hailey’s right.” Haymitch said. “I get very cranky and little girls don’t want to be anywhere near me.

Petra giggled and hugged him.

Hailey said. “Dad, Petra wants to borrow the trampoline. Could you bring it over tonight?

‘Is that okay with Katniss?

Hailey shrugged.

“Let me go ask her. He shooed Petra off his lap. He nodded at Hailey. “Keep an eye on her, your mother’s out shopping.

Petra asked. “Can I watch cartoons?

“Sure.” 

Petra turned on the tv and they both turned at the sound of Haymitch’s voice.

“Uncle Haymitch is on TV.’ Petra said.

Hailey recognized the interview show her father did for the 45th anniversary of the Quarter Quell. “That’s not the cartoon channel Petra. Put Channel 5 on.

“I saw part of this last week.” Petra said.

Hailey was surprised. Katniss and Peeta usually kept all news channels blocked since Petra and Garrison were born.. “You saw that at home?”

“No, at Jenny’s house. Her Grandma was watching it. “What’s a career? Petra asked.

Hailey didn’t like where this was going. “A career is a job. Like your Dad’s a baker.

“Oh…then how did Uncle Haymitch kill three careers?

Hailey chewed her lip. She didn’t know what to say. She knew all about the Games from her Dad but he told her to never discuss them with Petra. It was up to Katniss and Peeta to decide what she should know.

Haymitch returned and heard himself on television. He grabbed the remote turned it off and said. “Hailey, what the hell is wrong with you? He looked at Petra. “You know better.

“Dad…Petra told me she saw part of it last week at her friend’s house.

Haymitch shook his head. “So you thought you’d cover any highlights she missed?? Hailey, I’m very angry…

“Uncle Haymitch how did you kill three jobs? Petra asked.

He turned to Petra confused. “What???

“Hailey told me careers were jobs. 

Haymitch sighed. “Sweetheart…..have you heard of The Hunger Games?

“Of course Uncle Haymitch. Mommy and Daddy were in them.

“Right. So was I….a very long time ago.

“Oh…so what jobs did you kill?

“Tribute, Victor and Mentor. I made sure nobody needed to ever have those jobs again.

Petra was satisfied. Haymitch looked at his daughter. “Put the kids channel on for her and I need your help in the kitchen.

Hailey put cartoons on and followed her father.

He made sure Petra was out of hearing. “I’m sorry Hailey. I shouldn’t have accused you…

 

“Dad, I know how it looked. I was just so surprised when she asked me what was a career. I didn’t know what to say. You lied to her.

He shrugged. “No I didn’t. I was a big part of the revolution that ended the Games so in a way I did kill three careers.

“Dad……she’s going to find out that her parents…

“That’s not for us to talk about.

“I knew a lot more than she does by five. Hailey said.

“That’s because by the time you were three you learned your Daddy could hurt you if you woke him up.

“Dad, you never hurt me.

He kissed her on the forehead. “It was luck. You didn’t touch me on the side with my knife. That’s when we started placing pans in any room I could fall asleep in. By the time you were four you were very familiar with the words The Hunger Games and started hiding food in case you were reaped.

“I don’t remember that.”

Haymitch smiled. “Let me tell you Kid, I want you on a survival trip. You had food under your bed, in your nightstand, toy chest.

“I can’t believe I was so dumb to think they were about food.

He patted her cheek. “Hailey, I wish you still did. I have to talk to Peeta about this, Katniss is going to flip out. “Watch Petra and keep the cartoons on.

“Dad…they need to tell her stuff. She’s going to start school in the fall. If they don’t tell her…..she’ll hear about it elsewhere.

He frowned. “I know it was hard for you. The Games are further away now…maybe it won’t be as bad for her.

“Dad, you’re on the news less but…..some idiot kid will always say something to hurt your feelings.

Haymitch gave her a hug. “I give people a lot more ammunition. I’m a murderer, drunk and I brought forty six coffins home without raising a finger to help. Katniss and Peeta are more…innocent.

Hailey checked the door to make sure Petra was out of earshot.

“Dad….Aunt Katniss killed the leader of the Revolution on television and was declared insane. Uncle Peeta was declared insane by the Rebels. Petra is going to have a lot more to deal with than me. At least no one ever said you were crazy.

“No but you had to deal with it on both ends. He said. “ I’m sure a lot of people bothered you for having a Capitol mother.

Hailey shrugged. “Not so much. Mom really worked hard to win everyone over. She spends so much money if she stopped almost every business in 12 would close. 

Haymitch laughed. “You have a point…still…

“It’s okay. You talk to Uncle Peeta and I’ll watch Petra.

Hailey went into the living room and Tales Before Panem was just ending.

“Hailey did you ever see Hansel and Gretel?

“Yeah. I was scared I’d get lost in the woods.

“I know the woods.. Petra said proudly. My Mommy takes me a couple of times a week.

“And your Daddy’s a baker so you’re never out of bread crumbs.” Hailey teased.

Petra giggled.. Then she asked. “Hailey, how did your Mommy and Daddy meet if she grew up in the Capitol and he grew up in 12?

“Umm…her work brought her to 12 and his work brought him to the Capitol. They became friends and then fell in love.

“When is your baby brother coming? Petra asked. “He’s late.

Hailey blushed. “What do you mean?

“You’re eleven. My brother is only two years younger. All my friends have either older or younger brothers and sisters. You’re the only….only.

“I think I’m going to stay an only child. Hailey said.

“Didn’t your Daddy order another one? My Daddy ordered two.

Hailey was pretty sure if her Dad didn’t want her discussing the Games with Petra her Mom wouldn’t want her discussing how babies were made. “Ummm I guess he forgot. She heard the door open. “Let me go help my Mom. Stay here and watch TV.

Hailey ran to her mother and started whispering frantically about everything that happened. Effie’s eyes widened and she said. “Unpack the bags. I’ll watch Petra, your father and you get into dangerous territory.

Effie went into the living room and Petra ran over and hugged her. “Hi Aunt Effie. Uncle Haymitch is setting up the bouncy bouncy.

“Oh that’s good. You have a big, big day tomorrow. You're going to be five.

Petra nodded. “When is Hailey’s baby brother coming?

“Umm Hailey’s not getting a baby brother

“Why not? 

“Uncle Haymitch is too old to make a baby.

At this point Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss came in the back door. Haymitch said. “Petra the trampoline is set up.

Petra applauded. “Thank you. Uncle Haymitch, I’m sorry you can’t make another baby.

Katniss gasped. “Oh great she comes over her for half an hour and she hears about careers and erectile dysfunction.

Hailey asked. “What’s erectile dysfunction?

Haymitch growled. “Thanks Katniss. Your mother will explain it to you Hailey since she feels the need to discuss it with a four year old.

“Haymitch I did no such thing. Petra wanted to know when Hailey was getting a little brother.

“Mom, I told her Dad forgot to order one.

Haymitch gasped.. “Order one…like a store??? Effie you told me you took care of that discussion when she got her period. What nonsense did you tell her?

“Haymitch I told her the truth…

Hailey turned bright red. “Dad, don’t talk about my period in front of Uncle Peeta

“Why not? How do you think he got two kids if he didn’t know about that? Unless your mother really told you they come from the store.

“What’s a period? Petra asked.

All the adults sighed. Hailey said. “Petra, would you like to open a birthday present a day early?

Petra jumped up and down. “Yes. Please, please, please.

Hailey took Petra upstairs and Katniss and Haymitch continued to snipe at each other.

“How can you talk about this stuff in front of a little girl?

Haymitch said. “I talked about this stuff in front of my kid all the time. I believe if they ask a question they’re old enough for an answer.

“How did all this get started? Peeta asked.

“Haymitch left the news on.

“No, I didn’t. Petra turned on the TV and Hailey told her to change the channel and she said she saw part of this show at a friend’s house. You have to prepare her a little before she goes to school in the fall. More than..Mommy and Daddy were in something called The Hunger Games.

“Just because you gave Hailey all the gory details… Katniss said.

“He has not.” Effie interrupted “We just….didn’t hold too much back.

“Look, Hailey has distracted Petra.” Peeta said. “Thank God. Let’s just let this all lay until after her birthday party tomorrow. I’ll talk to Petra and see if she has questions.

“Peeta she’s too young.” Katniss said.

Peeta shrugged. “I don’t know. If she doesn’t hear from us she’ll eventually hear from other people.

“I wish we could just put it all behind us.”

“It is behind us Katniss.” Haymitch said softly. “It just doesn’t disappear.


End file.
